


A Flash of Red

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tattoo and then some smuttus interruptus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



It’s just a flash of red that he notices in his peripheral vision on one of many times Judi passes near him as she works her way around the room. She’s mingling and charming everyone as usual while he watches her from the alcove he's settled himself into. 

He, however, is not mingling or charming. If anyone doubts it, he scowls briefly and changes their mind. He figures that’ll liven the tabloids up.

He’s not sure why he feels so surly. Other than the fact that they’ve been at opposite sides of the country for the last few months and it’s just his luck that the one time they’re in the same room together it's business and not pleasure. Okay, so he’s surly because he’s been having a better relationship with his hand than his lover. Sue him.

Anyway, now that he’s been made aware, every time she circles around he catches a glimpse of it. Not enough to make out what it is though. It looks like a bruise below the nape of her neck and he wonders what happened and if he needs to punch someone. She must feel him glaring because on her next go around, she actually stops where he’s hiding himself. 

“Are you planning to stay there all night?”

“Will you be mad if I say yes?”

Judi shakes her head in exasperation, then smiles. “I have no idea how you’ve made a name for yourself with your hatred of publicity.”

“It makes me mysterious.” Then he grins and beckons her closer. “Turn around.”

She does and that’s when he realizes it’s not a bruise. She’s got the 007 with the gun logo tattooed low on her neck. His brows rise and he brushes his fingers over it. Then gives into the urge and lowers his head to press a kiss on the spot. 

Judi shivers.

When he draws back, his hand lingers, fingers moving back and forth over the few inches of skin. 

“Seriously?” He’s in turns amused and pleased and maybe the tiniest bit possessive. 

“Well, it’s not like I can get ‘Property of Daniel Craig’ tattooed on my arse, now can I? Though I did think about it.”

She winces when his hand tightens. 

He loosens his grip immediately, rubbing her shoulder in apology. Just great. Now he’s thinking about her ass. “What stopped you?” He can never tell when Judi is joking. She’s got a great poker face. 

“The slim chance that my arse would end up spread across the evening rag. And not in a good way.”

Daniel chokes. “Okay. No fair talking about your ass when I can’t do anything about it.” 

He’s got both hands on her shoulders now, stroking her exposed skin. “Christ. I miss you.”

“You miss sex you mean.”

“Well, that too. But yeah, the house is pretty empty.” The _without you_ is unsaid but understood.

He loses himself in the slow motion until she shifts back a little.

“Dan?” Her voice is faint.

“Hmm?” His isn’t much better. It’s like they’ve both tuned out the whole room. 

“You’re not the only one that misses the sex.”

Then she presses back against him and he suddenly realizes he’s hard. Very very hard. God.

His hands tighten on her shoulders again but this time instead of a wince he gets a shudder. He finds himself checking the exits. 

“Can you leave? Like right now? I have a flight out in a few hours.” His words tumble over themselves and beneath his touch, she’s trembling.

She shakes her head. “I can’t…” Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. “I have… an interview after this, probably while… you’re going for your flight.” Her breathing is deepening. 

This is ridiculous. They’re both adults not hormonal teenagers. 

Only apparently they are because he’s pulling her deeper into the niche and she’s letting him. He hopes the angle affords them a little privacy. That is if they’re really going to do this. He should probably check.

“Judi.” His hands are sliding around her neck, stroking the column of her throat. “Judi. Tell me to stop.”

“Daniel.” 

His name is nothing more than a moan of breath. And when she raises a shaking hand to pull one of his own from her neck to her breast, he answers her with a moan of his own.

He cups her through the fabric of her dress and pinches her nipple gently. Her hand goes to her mouth to muffle her whine of pleasure and he can’t not thrust. He knows he’s basically fucking her back but he _hurts_ and he’ll take whatever he can get.

“Dan. Please.” The vowels are drawn out and he wants to drop to his knees right now and worship her.

There’s a flurry of motion and he nearly comes when he realizes Judi is tugging her dress up. God, yes.

Then someone pauses right by their spot, calling Judi’s name. 

She presses back against him harder trying to hide better and he has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep in the groan. 

It’s a few seconds before the danger passes and the person moves away. 

She’s shaking in his arms and he wishes he could get her off quickly just so she doesn’t have to go back out there all wound up. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispers it to her as he pushes her forward a bit and smooths her dress down, trying hard not to touch her too personally. 

She turns, a tad unsteady but he can see her pulling herself together. She reaches out, grabs his tie and yanks him down toward her into a hard kiss. 

“You will call me when you get in and you will _finish_ this.” It’s practically a growl when she lets him go.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Dan.” 

All the fire seems to go out of her and she slumps, resting her forehead on his chest. He embraces her, holding her close. Christ. They’re both insane.

“Right. Call me. And… I don’t know. I’ll… come down with something. A day flu?” She’s mumbling into his chest and he falls in love all over again.

“Whatever. Anything. Let me know. I’ll be there.” 

“Okay good.” 

He eases her away even though he could stand to hold her for a few more hours. “Go on then.” 

She stares like she’s memorizing his face and then turns away and marches the few feet back to the room, dignity and calm in place and he thanks whatever powers that be for his place in her life.


End file.
